


Alternate View

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-12
Updated: 2008-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Alternate View

Title: Alternate View  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG overall  
Word count: 100 x 5  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco, Pansy, Hermione, Ron.  
Another set of drabbles written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #51: Window  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Authors Notes: AU

  
~

Alternate View

~

"Why do you stare at him?"

Draco jumped, then tried to look as if he hadn’t been startled. "What are you on about?"

Pansy glared. "You watch Potter all the time." She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"You have quite the imagination." Draco tried to sneer but he wasn't sure it was believable.

Pansy made a rude noise. "You want him. I know it, you know it. Would you just... _do_ something?"

As she stalked away, Draco sighed. Was his obsession that obvious? He leaned his head against the window, eyes closed. "There’s nothing _to_ do," he whispered under his breath.

~

“He’s planning something,” Hermione said.

Ron nodded emphatically. “I agree. He can’t be trusted, right, Harry? Harry?”

Harry, standing by the window, jumped. “What? Oh, right.”

“Are you even listening to us?” Hermione asked, concerned. “We said we think Malfoy is planning something.”

“Maybe I should ask him,” Harry said quietly.

“What? No!” Ron cried, but Harry was already at the door.

“I’ll be back later,” he mumbled as he left.

“What just happened?” Ron asked.

Hermione walked over to the window and looked out, eyes narrowing when she saw Malfoy outside. “No idea, but I’m going to find out.”

~

The two girls squared off in the classroom, eyes narrowed, wands out.

“Where is Harry?” Hermione hissed.

“I have no idea. What did you do with Draco?” Pansy countered.

“We know Malfoy was planning something,” Hermione said.

“And we know Potter arranged to meet him somewhere,” Pansy replied. “So unless he killed Draco and left him...”

Hermione blinked. “You think they’re actually getting along?”

Pansy shrugged. “We should have heard them by now if they were fighting, no?” she asked uncertainly.

Hermione nodded. “I suppose.”

Both girls simultaneously looked out the window towards the Quidditch pitch.

“Let’s go find them!

~

“Where could they be?” Hermione fretted.

Pansy didn’t bother to answer, she just kept searching, the glow from the school’s windows helping as they peered in every corner of the grounds.

“If Malfoy hurts Harry...”

Pansy made a rude noise. “As if! _Potter_ better not have hurt _Draco_!”

“Harry wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Good, because Draco is pretty delicate, especially when his emotions are involved,” Pansy muttered.

“Emotions? What?”

“Nothing. Do you see anything?”

“It’s not nothing. Tell me.” Hermione pulled Pansy to a stop.

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Are you people blind? Draco is head over heels for Potter!”

~

Both girls stared at the unexpected sight. Framed by the light of a candlelit window, Harry and Draco were snogging as if their lives depended on it.

Clearly unaware that they were being watched, Draco dragged Harry closer to him, and Harry didn’t object, pressing Draco firmly against the nearest wall as they traded tongues with evident enthusiasm.

Draco wrapped a leg around Harry’s hip as they began to writhe together.

“Merlin,” Hermione whispered, and Pansy, mouth open, could only nod. The girls left silently.

“Um,” Hermione said.

“Yeah,” Pansy agreed.

They separated. Clearly Harry and Draco didn’t need them.

~


End file.
